Aftermath
by Thalionia
Summary: After the battle with Luffy, the Black Cat pirate ship sails away....what exactly happens now to the crew?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, nor their characters.

Aftermath

Captain Django of the One-Two-Hypno sighed with relief. He was finally free to do as he pleased.

"Breathe the free air, mates," he said to the former Black Cat crew. "Now that we are rid of that cursed fiend."

"Aye," was the general agreement from the ship's men.

It was after they lost their fight with the rubber-man. They had fled that town, automatically knowing the proper authorities would be on them faster than lightning. Their captain was unconscious, shockingly, since the fight. Kuro was not a man who was known to lose, especially to a mere boy. If word got out about this...what would the Captain do once he had awoken? They had failed his master plan. He would kill them for sure.

Django thought long and hard to come up with a solution to this life and death dilemma. He finally came up with a solution to solve everybody's problem.

Before dawn they silently took their captain out on a small boat. They had, since then, come across a small seaside town some miles from the one they came. Carefully, as not to wake the 'sleeping' Kuro, they dumped him on the beach. Not without dignity, for they let him keep his shoes. Ironic that this should be both the beginning and the ends of their present fates.

Stranding their former Captain they ran as fast as they could to the Black Cat. Django now made some quick thinking: they would have to change the name of their ship (for who hasn't heard of the Black Cat?), and they would also need a new captain...He smiled to himself.

"All right, ye buggers! Listen up!"

He rounded up the crew and prepared himself for his brief speech.

"Since the notorious Kuro is no longer in charge of us, we are now free to do as we feel fit without his constant dogging!"

"Yaaarrrrr!" they answered.

"First things: I shall be the continuing captain of this vessel. Questions?"

"Nooooaaarrrrrr!" they hollered.

"Next, we need to change this ship around! We shall no longer be known as the Black Cat! As captain, I shall name the ship...the One-Two-Hypno!"

"Yaaayyyaaarrrrr!" they clapped.

"Now, someone rip down that silly cat flag! Burn it to Hell! And all of you...take those damned ears off!"

"What shall we wear?" one hollered out.

"Nevermind, just get rid 'a the ears!"

For the rest of the day, the former crewmen of Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans danced and partied, no longer in fear, in joy of their new ship's order.

While the shower of ears rained from the decks of his ship, Kuro himself woke up from his unconscious state. Not only was he tied down, he was in an unforgivable amount of pain. Anger seized him; the realization of his defeat hit him suddenly. He had never lost. He, the dreaded Kuro, who once drew fear into the hearts of all, had lost.

Alas for the pain, for revenge is the only thing on his mind now. He wasn't on his ship, the lack of sliding items and the constant drone of the sea waves made this evident. If he was where he thought he was, he was in mortal danger.

Pain shot through his spine as he tried to lift himself up. Obviously he injured himself in the fight. Leaving this building is going to be a challenge. Glancing around the spotless room, he spied a chair. Ignoring the agony, he tried to grab it. If only the damned handrail were not in the way...he would have the bloody thing. Hauling his upper body off the pillow he grabbed the leg of his bed and pulled.

His weight unbalanced his position on the bed and threw him overboard. Passing his threshold of pain, Kuro nearly passed out on the way to the floor. His screams echoed through the halls.

Kelly was busy pouring tea. It was the good kind, with the soft cloth to cover the leaves. She had always loved to rub the tea bag against her skin. Of course, while no one was watching. Funny how the hospital would pay for descent tea but would ignore the cacked ceilings and shoddy paint job.

She had not taken her first sip when she heard the scream bouncing off the walls.

Lordie, that was one thing to scare the daylights outta you, she thought to herself, almost like a banshee it sounded like if not for the masculine touch.

Reaching the source of the noise, and out of breath, Kelly almost laughed aloud at the sight before her. Here was a full grown man in a flowered gown, hanging from the bedrails by one leg, his tush for all the world to see, tears in his eyes and swearing the wallpapers blue. She almost didn't have an idea of what to do.

"Dammit, woman, get me up!"

Lifting him off the ground, as careful as she could, she placed him back onto his pillows.

"My goodness, what in heavens name were you doing on the floor? Don't ya know those rails were to keep you in, not out?" She covered him with his sheet, careful not to bump him. "Of course, it could be the delirium kicking out, with what you're fall and all. Knocked out for days, too, 'tis a wonder."

"I'm not delirious."

"You're in denial. And I tole those doctors not to set you up by yourself, never knowing what could happen to a body in your state."

"Shut up and fetch me my pants!"

Good Lord, this will be one patient who will be the death of me, she thought to herself, Mercy by upon me.

Note: Yes, this is my first "public" appearance, please be honest with me: Is it good? I'd rather know the details, improve myself, if you will. I'm a perfectionist and will do my absolute best at times.


	2. The Many Plans Of Mister Kevin

After his unfortunate accident concerning the loose handrail and the hard floor, Kuro, now under a different alias, was a little wiser, respectively. He had time to think-lots of time, in fact-and was now currently working on an escape plan. Which was not planning to well, due to present condition. Unfortunately, his losing battle with Luffy resulted in being thrown toward a pile of rock.


End file.
